Because Of You AxA
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Aioria x Aioros. El arquero muere, Aioria está enamorado de él...pero sufre cuando se entera que hay alguien más y que era correspondido.


BECAUSE OF YOU

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far _

Because of you  
I never stray to far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not to long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray to far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray to far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you.

-Limpiaré tu nombre...hermano.- el hombre que yacía con los ojos pérdidos sobre la lápida de un santo de oro de pronto se iba, con el corazón quebrado y una desazón enorme que lo invadía desde el día de su muerte.

Su mente estaba apretujada entre el deber y el amor ¿hay algún problema? Él eligió los dos. Con el paso del tiempo, todo mundo pensaba que se repondría más el siempre fingía sentirse bien, cuando por dentro estaba destrozado. Fingía las sonrisas, fingía estar de buen humor, fingía amarlo. Pero eso era imposible, como imposible era olvidar a ese amor que poco a poco fue creciendo más y más, aún despues de su despedida de este mundo.

Su amigo más cercano, el dueño de la sexta casa, lo entendía todo: él amaba a su hermano y haría hasta lo imposible por recuperar el honor perdido ¿Para qué? Era lo que se preguntaba siempre el muchacho de cabellos castaños, quién lo sabe se respondía el mismo, haciendo gestos molestos dirigidos hacia el noveno templo.

--Tan cerca y tan lejos...-

Odiaba a casi todo, desde esa tragedia vivida. Su hermano huyó como un cobarde, se lo repetía incesantemente para meterselo bien de una buena vez a la cabeza; Más no podía, esa hermandad o mejor dicho todo ese amor impuro que el sentía hacia su hermano le decían que no pensara eso, que no estaba bien...que habían razones muchisimo más profundas para irse como un cobarde.

Pero nadie le entendía, excepto el dueño de la sexta casa, ese rubio paciente que a pesar de los desplantes desquiciantes de Aioria, lo aguantaba tanto y más que su hermano ya fallecido.

Un día de profunda recepción mental, el chico castaño se adentró por el Santuario, pasando desde su templo hasta su final, el noveno, el de Sagitario, el de su hermano, su único amor. Pero cúal sería su sorpresa al encontrar a su ejecutor paseando por aquel abandonado templo¿que hacía allí? se preguntaba el enojado Leo mientras caminaba más deprisa, celando aquel lugar sagrado para él. Pero no era el único que lo pensaba así.

Los sollozos del dueño de la décima casa se hacían cada vez más fuertes mientras más se acercaba. Le parecia todo tan extraño, más al espiar al intruso más de cerca pudo darse cuenta por que lloraba, o al menos se lo imaginaba.

Otro tonto que amaba a Sagitario.

Ese llanto era tan conocido para Aioria en aquel momento, como cuando él lloraba por su propio hermano. Su amor era o parecía casí imposible, eran hermanos, Aioros jamás lo aceptaría. ¿Que pensaría de mí en estos momentos de celos inhumanos? pensaba el león, aún observando a Capricornio, derrotado entre los pilares del templo. De pronto todo se tornó sombrío para Aioria, su corazón daba de vuelcos. Aquella persona ejecutora de su hermano y su amor...resultaba que era su novio. ¿Y como lo supo en ese instante?

Aioros tenía la manía de dejar mensajes escritos en las paredes de los templo, como grafitti griego o algo así...pero estos mensajes solo eran descubiertos por la persona a quién iban dirigidos y por su cosmo...allí, fue donde Shura encontró uno, donde a cada palabra de Aioros, más se le rompía el corazón al desválido león.

¿Por qué nunca me lo dijo? se cuestionaba, mientras rompía en llanto inconsolable hasta su templo, corriendo para que no fuese visto de esa manera tan vergonzosa, según él. Pero justo al llegar al sexto templo, fue detenido por unos aparentemente frágiles brazos, que se aferraban a él como lapas. Identificó a quién pertenecían y se echó a llorar.

-Shaka...- susurraba por lo bajito, aún con el lagrimeo.- Dime...¿por que tuvo que hacerlo¿Por qué me traicionó así...?- su voz sonaba dólida, pero aún con su tono grave.

-Todos tenemos nuestros motivos Aioria...- fueron las mejores palabras de confort que pudo ofrecerle el budista, que aunque no se notara, moría y vivía por aquella persona en ese momento desprotegida.

-No Shaka...- negaba con vehemencia el león.- el no era así...ese...ese lo volvió así, Aioros jamás me ocultaba nada...no es justo, me robó su amor Shaka...su amor...-

El rubio permanecía callado escuchando a su amor en silencio. ¿Acaso todo eso era un circulo amoroso? Así parecía, ya que se amaban y nunca se lo decían...ese era su único error.  
Así en silencio permanecieron por un buen rato, hasta que pequeño cachorro quedó dormido, a merced del rubio, que lo observaba con ternura, amor...y esos sentimientos que mantenían unidos a Aioria con su muerto hermano. Pero tuvo un sueño, una revelación...¿o sólo sería la verdad?

Cuando se quedó dormido, de pasar a la oscuridad, todo se transformó en el templo de Sagitario, cuando su dueño aún se encontraba allí...a un lado, Aioria, así de grande y al otro Aioros, con la sonrisa más hermosa que el León había visto.

-Aioros?...- dubitativo preguntó Aioria, acercandose y tocandole el rostro a su hermano.- Eres tú, que alegría, hermano...dime que tú no fuiste...tu no lo hiciste, yo lo sé!-

-Shhh...- fue todo lo que dijo Aioros, acercandose lentamente a la boca entreabierta del león, susurrandole.- Date cuenta, no vivas de un recuerdo vano y fijate en tu alrededor...te amo, pero no amor de hermanos...amor de tí, Aioria...nunca te lo dije y aprovecho esta ocasión para que sepas que te amo y te amaré pero tuve que hacerme a la idea que entre nosotros simplemente...no se podía...- limpiandole las lágrimas que caían del rostro moreno de su hermano pequeño.- Te amo y busca entre tú y los demás...- y ese sueño terminaba sintiendo los húmedos y cálidos labios de su hermano sobre los suyos, besandole con infinita ternura mientras todo se avecinaba borroso.

Pero lo que en realidad sentía el león, eran los suaves labios de Shaka rozando los suyos, probando esa boca prohibida...lo único que atinó a hacer en ese momento fue apartarse bruscamente y dejar a un confundido y avergonzado Shaka agachado, aún con un poco del néctar del león.

Aioria salió echo una furia hacia su templo, azotando y rompiendo todo lo que tenía a su paso; Destruyendo cosas que no eran siquiera culpables de sus confusiones. ¿Que pasaba¿Por que a él le pasaban esas cosas? Entonces recordó las palabras de su hermano...

-Te amo y busca entre tú y los demás...-

Sus ojos se humedecieron pero no lloró más. Por fin entendió que el amor por su hermano jamás se iria, pero el placer de aprender a amar a otra persona apenas comenzaba. Decidió pensar un poco mejor y más calmado las cosas, hasta que finalmente sobre un mullido sofá, los brazos de Morfeo lo acunaron.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana de sus aposentos, no tuvo más remedio que despertarse e ir de inmediato a tomar una ducha, desayunar apenas algo e ir atravesando templo por templo hasta llegar al décimo.

Buscó por todo el templo, pero ninguna señal del guardián. Se le ocurrió buscar donde seguramente él dormiria despues de un mensaje como el dejado para Shura. Se dirigió un templo abajo, corrió hasta la habitación de su hermano y allí lo halló, cansado y con los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado. Se acercó y le dió la vuelta al cuerpo medio pesado de Shura, que no tardó en abrir los ojos y ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- preguntó cual arisco y frío, sacudiendo su cabeza.- Anda, responde Aioria que no tengo tu tiempo...-

-Venía a darte las gracias...- musitó el cachorro, abrazando de alegría al casi inhumano Shura.- Sé lo difícil que es para tí rechazar ordenes del Patriarca, ahora he entendido que solo lo hiciste por eso pero que de verdad amabas tanto como yo a mi hermano...- con estas palabras le sonrió ampliamente y salió de allí, dandose una refinada media vuelta y caminando templos abajos, donde todavía tenía cosas que arreglar.

A la salida del templo de su hermano, no pudó evitar volverse y hablarle al objeto innanimado o mejor dicho, al alma de su hermano...

-Gracias a tí aprendí a cuidarme solo, a andar solo por esta vida...a hacerme responsable, a no hacer travesuras todo el tiempo...- las lágrimas surcaban poco a poco su moreno rostro.- tu me cuidaste todo el tiempo y te lo agradezco, pero me hiciste un poco miedoso y...ya se me quitará con el tiempo Aioros...te quiero hermano, pero creo que ya llegó la hora de empezar de amar a alguien que esta aquí, tal como me diste a entender en el sueño...así como tú lo hiciste con Shura, yo no te dejaré de querer...gracias hermano, por que ahora estoy intentando olvidar todo...- se dió la media vuelta y se encaminó hasta el templo de Virgo, donde el rubio lo esperaba, con una sonrisa apenas visible que se hizo enorme, en cuanto sintió el húmedo beso del León sobre su boca...

**FIN.

* * *

_Bueno, al final como siempre tenían que quedar el misho y la virgin' XD_**


End file.
